Because
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Sekuel "Why"/Jika ditanya kenapa mungkin karena../SasuHina fanfiction
**Because**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina fanfiction**

 **Sekuel "Why"**

 **warning : OOC Hinata and Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah. Jika ingin bertahan, maka bertahanlah. Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Hinata membaca deretan kalimat yang ada di novel miliknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cerita drama romantis kadang membuat iri karena saking picisannya. Hinata berdecih ketika buku yang dibacanya sampai di pertengahan dimana konflik sedang memanas-manasnya. Hatinya ikut panas dan ia tak tau kenapa.

Ia melempar bukunya asal dan berselonjor di atas sofa. Arah pandangnya menuju dapur saksi kejadian naas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aih, harusnya Hinata tak mengingatnya.

"Sasuke," bisiknya.

.

.

"Nat. Hoi!" sosok gadis berkuncir tinggi mencubit pipinya hingga ia mengaduh lalu mengumpat. "Bitch!"

"Jadi begitu? Kau memanggil temanmu dengan sebutan itu hah? Yah walaupun tak sepenuhnya salah sih, hahaha." Ino tertawa kencang hingga suaranya menyeramkan. Hinata menatapnya datar, cukup tau perangai teman baiknya. Dasar tak tau situasi, tak taukah di kantin ini akan sangat banyak yang memperhatikan mereka jika tingkahnya begitu.

"Aku melihat Sasuke kemarin, kau tau ia sangat hawt. Rawwr~ aku ingin menerkammnya." Ino membentuk gestur mencakar dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Cukup menggoda karena memang Ino sangat berbakat dalam hal menggoda.

"Ck, cukup Kiba saja Ino yang kau hancurkan hubungannya. Jangan Sasuke dan tunangannya." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berlipstik merah darah, ia memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aw,katakan pada dirimu sendiri hal itu Jalang. Kau tau kan keadaan Sasuke dan tunangannya yang sekarang? Kurasa kau tak perlu menasehatiku Nat. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku bosan pada Kiba." Hinata mendelik kesal lalu melemparkan sedotan bekas minumnya pada Ino.

"Nat!" Ino berteriak histeris sambil membersihkan cipratan jus alpukat yang menempel di bajunya. "Kau sangat kejam!"

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri hal itu Jalang," dan Hinata melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Saking kesalnya ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Memorynya berputar saat setelah ia dan Sasuke berciuman dengan panas di dapur apartemen Hinata. Kata rindu yang diucapkan Sasuke membuatnya kelimpungan dan tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia menangis ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut, tapi ia memohon ketika Sasuke berhenti. Ia sadar mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan hal yang dilakukan hal dewasa tak akan luput dari mereka jika dihadapkan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan pagi itu ia berakhir menyerahkan kehormatan yang ia jaga pada sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Ughhh.." memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata merasakan gelenyar aneh. Dan ia meringis ketika ia ingat kejadian setelah itu. Tunangan Sasuke-Haruno Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Hinata dengan wajah penuh tangis. Hinata bisa mengira bahwa sang tunangan sahabat melihat pertunjukkan tersebut secara live dengan waktu cukup lama karena mengingat betapa basahnya wajah si gadis musim semi. Fuck, harusnya Hinata mengunci pintu atau ia harusnya tak memberi tahu alamatnya pada Sakura tempo hari. Ughh.. ia terdengar sangat jalang. Untuk kali ini sepertinya Ino benar.

Karena Hinata tak sepenuhnya menyesal pada perbuatannya saat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke ada di depan kantornya ketika ia melangkah keluar dari lobby. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan setelah mereka selama 2 bulan ini tak berkomunikasi. Setelah kejadian itu sebenarnya Sasuke tak mengejar tunangannya, tapi ialah yang mengejar Sakura dan berakhir dengan tamparan di pipi putihnya. Ia pulang dengan keadaan kusut dan menyuruh Sasuke pergi dan menjauh untuk sementara waktu.

Walaupun dalam hati Hinata sangat menginginkan Sasuke disisinya, tapi ia merasa tak pantas mendapatkan sosok sempurna sahabatnya.

Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke seakan ia tak pernah melihatnya. Aduh kenapa tadi Ino meninggalkannya untuk kencan dengan Kiba sih?!

"Jangan menghindariku Hyuuga." Sasuke terdengar sangat emosi karena sikap acuh Hinata.

'Jangan pedulikan dia. Jangan Hinata! Kau sudah berdosa,' batin Hinata sambil mengharapkan pengampunan Tuhan.

Hinata tetap berjalan acuh sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara malam sangat dingin dan Hinata berharap ia segera sampai di rumah dan ia bisa berendam air hangat untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya terlihat terburu-buru dan hal itu hampir membuat Hinata berlari, tapi sebelum kakinya bergerak cepat, tangan Sasuke sudah mencengkramnya lengannya dari belakang. "Sudah kubilang jangan menghindariku!" kesalnya. Oh Tuhan kemana sikap Sasuke yang biasanya tenang? Apakah sudah dibuang ke laut?

"Aku tak menghindarimu," elak Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke yang telah memaksa tubuh Hinata menghadapnya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong! Baik dari omongan hingga sikap," Sasuke melonggarkan genggamannya. Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sudah dingin. Berapa lama Sasuke menunggunya?

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat dan menarik Hinata berjalan di sisinya. Mereka berjalan bersisian dan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, bukankah sangat romantis?

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa memandang sosok di sebelahnya dengan terpana. Ia sudah membuatnya seperti biasa, dan Hinata tak tau kenapa Sasuke membuatnya rumit. Mereka sudah dewasa dan bukan waktunya untuk mereka saling mengeluarkan sikap yang membuat satu sama lain bertanya kenapa.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata, sangat sangat merindukanmu." Tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan yang sangat erat.

Hinata menangis. Ia merindukan Sasuke, ia tak bisa memungkirinya.

"Kau sahabatku. Kita teman," tegas Hinata dengan sesenggukan.

"Yeah teman hidup sebentar lagi." Sasuke tertawa keras.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya kenapa, mungkin karena mereka saling mencintai sejak lama.

.

.

END

.

.

 ** _Hallo Lyreinata-chan disini. Maaf untuk sekuel yang lama ini. Saya menulis ini dalam kondisi writeblock yang parah jika boleh jujur. Saya menulisnya karena antusias dengan review kalian yang menunggu sekuel ini. Apa gaya tulis saya berubah? hohoho. Saya rasa iya. Maaf jika sekuel ini tidak tepat di hati kalian semua, tapi saya harap kalian menikmatinya :) Makasih._**

 ** _Salam SH Lovers muahh_ **


End file.
